Caged Heart
by Yuka-san
Summary: Post-Sekigahara. Mitsunari was captured and his loyalty was tested. Ieyasu didn't believe that Mitsunari's loyalty was without limit. One-sided Ieyasu/Mitsunari, Kato Kiyomasa, Sengoku Musou 3 new character /Mitsunari.
1. The Beginning After The End

Caged Heart

Summary: Post-Sekigahara. Mitsunari was captured and his loyalty was tested. Ieyasu didn't believe that Mitsunari loyalty was without limit.

Pairing: one-sided Ieyasu/Mitsunari (I know I'm sick! XD), Kato Kiyomasa (Sengoku Musou 3 new character)/Mitsunari, others/Mitsunari (basically almost everyone loved Mitsunari)

Warning: Yaoi, uncommon pairing, torture, humiliation, Mitsunari abuse

Sengoku Musou © Koei

Ieyasu often envied Hideyoshi for having a vassal like Ishida. No matter what kind of torture inflicted upon him, he refused to submit.

He first met him as a boy no more than 15. He was smart and good looking that he had attracted Nobunaga. Nobunaga asked him to be his direct vassal, but he refused. Since then, Ieyasu had taken several boys to be raised as his pages in hope that they would turn into someone like Ishida Mitsunari. But none of them could match the young man's loyalty, intelligence, and beauty...

Now, the boy was kneeling in front of him, completely at his mercy. He was bloody and beaten, yet, he still refused to submit. All he needed to do was to beg for forgiveness and Ieyasu would spare his life. It would be such a waste if he let a talent like him to be killed just like that. That's why, he did everything he could to make him submit... Torture him... But soon he realized physical torture could not shake his determination. The boy would remain stubborn even if he were to be skinned alive.

"Mitsunari..., do you have enough?" he asked the boy.

"I should be the one to ask that, do you have enough of torturing me?"

"Shut your mouth!" one of Ieyasu's vassal kicked Mitsunari's head. Blood sputtered from his mouth.

Ieyasu sighed, "Mitsunari, I'm being generous to you. Admit your mistake, Yodo-dono's mistake, Hideyori's mistake and I'll spare your life."

"The Western Army was doing what Taiko-sama told us to do. We are doing the right thing."

"Hideyori-sama is too young to be able to rule this country. Besides..., how can we be so sure that he's Hideyoshi-sama's son?" Fukushima suddenly spoke.

"Hideyoshi-sama had made it clear that Hideyori-sama is his successor! Are you doubting Hideyoshi-sama's judgment?!" Mitsunari asked angrily.

"Stop wasting your energy in useless fighting, Mitsunari! Or should I crush your reason to fight?!"

"You cannot destroy honor, Ieyasu..."

"Why don't we try it? Guards!!" he called the guards.

He would destroy his will to fight if it was mean to save his life.

"Strip him naked and display him in front of the castle!"

* * *

Notes:

Yodo - also known as Azai Chacha. Hideyoshi's concubine. And yup! She's Nagamasa's daughter.

Hideyori - Yodo's son.

Kanpaku-Taiko - Title given to Hideyoshi by The Emperor. He was often called Kanpaku-denka (denka is something like His Highness), Taiko-denka after he had retired. Taiko means Retired Kanpaku.

Kato Kiyomasa & Fukushima Masanori - Hideyoshi's retainers who join Eastern Army because they didn't like Mitsunari.

I don't think I need to explain -sama or -dono meaning. But in case you don't know. They mean lord/lady. The difference is they use -dono when they speak with someone in the same rank (example: Yukimura called Mitsunari Mitsunari-dono), while -sama is for someone with higher rank (example: Mitsunari called Hideyoshi Hideyoshi-sama). I'm not good at explaining, if you still don't understand ask Uncle Google.

* * *

*gasp* all the quotation marks were gone when I uploaded this!!!

I apologize if I have made some grammatical errors. Also, I noticed that this chapter is really short! I promised a longer one next time.

Have you seen SW3 new character? I would like to pair Mitsunari with Kato Kiyomasa. He and Mitsunari were fighting against Tadakatsu in the trailer. And the white knight with western Sword and shield? There is a speculation that he is Konishi Yukinaga. Konishi is a Christian daimyo who was executed together with Mitsunari. Kiyomasa loathed him a lot. I intend to add him to this fic, so both of them will fight over Mitsunari. Lol. However, I'm not sure whether I should add him or not since I got a feeling the white knight is actually Otomo Sorin. Tell me what do you think?

Btw, I made some Sengoku Musou mobile themes for Sony Ericsson. If your phone is Sony Ericsson, you can download it from my blog (check my profile page) in mobile themes section

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!


	2. The Price of Loyalty

Caged Heart

Summary: Post-Sekigahara. Mitsunari was captured and his loyalty was tested. Ieyasu didn't believe that Mitsunari loyalty was without limit.

Pairing: one-sided Ieyasu/Mitsunari (I know I'm sick! XD), Kato Kiyomasa (Sengoku Musou 3 new character)/Mitsunari, others/Mitsunari (basically almost everyone loved Mitsunari)

Warning: Yaoi, uncommon pairing, torture, humiliation, sexual situations, Mitsunari abuse

Thanks to AngelEtty for the review

Sengoku Musou © Koei

"Strip him naked and display him in front of the castle"

Everyone presented at that moment widened their eyes. The guards found themselves dumbfounded, they couldn't believe their own ears. Mitsunari tried to remain calm, but even he couldn't hide his fear.

"I said...strip him naked!"

"You need to untie me first... If you untie me, I'll certainly try to escape..." Mitsunari tried to threaten.

"You won't Mitsunari... In case you don't know, I have surrounded Osaka with my Army. If you try to do something stupid, I'll attack Hideyori."

"You...dirty old tanuki...." Mitsunari gritted his teeth.

"You can choose to do it yourself in order to show your loyalty or I'll have my men do it for you... Or... you can always choose to admit your mistake and save yourself from embarrassment..."

* * *

Ieyasu signaled his man to bring the paper that Mitsunari needed to sign in order to admit that he was guilty. The man put it in front of Mitsunari and cut the rope that bound his arms.

Mitsunari was statued. He didn't know what to do. He hated to admit that he was wrong. However, was this resistance worth it? If he admitted it, Hideyori-sama would still be safe. But…, that would mean Ieyasu was right and no one would dare to resist him any longer. He couldn't allow that! However, could he be so selfless to let himself being humiliated in front of the public?

"Is it so hard to decide, Mitsunari? Let me help you…"

Ieyasu nodded to the guards. The guards grabbed his shoulders and tried to undress him.

"W…wait…"

* * *

Ieyasu held his breath when Ishida suddenly spoke. Had he finally given up?

"I will do it myself…" he spoke softly, almost inaudible.

The boy's hands were shaking as he started to undress himself. Slowly, his clothes fell piece by piece to the floor, revealing his slender body. He continued until only his loincloth left attached to his body.

"Take that off also."

Anxiously, the boy pulled the last piece off of his body, revealing his manhood. His pale face reddened in shame.

Ieyasu stared at the boy's slender delicate form. He could feel the lower part of his body hardening. The boy's body was almost like of a woman. He was thin, without muscle, with shaped waist. His skin was like ivory, unfortunately it was tainted by bruises, scars, and whip marks. With beauty like that in war, he wondered, how many men had tried to touch Ishida. Had he ever given himself to any man? Had his former master ever touched him? Ieyasu suddenly felt bad for him. It must be hard for a boy to be born with such beauty in this warring era.

Ieyasu quickly forced himself to return to the reality. Before he allowed himself to touch Ishida in front of his retainers, Ieyasu ordered the guards to take him outside.

Before they dragged him out, Ishida suddenly spoke. His voice was shaking, "I just want you to know…, Ieyasu… I am honored to do this for The Toyotomi…"

After Ishida had been taken outside, Ieyasu spoke, "I wonder how many of you would do the same for me?"

For someone with a samurai status like Ishida to allow something like that to happen, he didn't know what to think. Striping oneself naked in front of the enemy to save your master was one thing, but letting the whole world see you completely naked was a different thing. They didn't know the reason behind all of these. For those people who knew nothing, Mitsunari was just a loser who allowed himself to be humiliated, because he was too afraid to commit seppuku. Why hadn't he killed himself? Normally, Ieyasu would look down to these kind of people who dare to do things, but afraid to take responsibility. But what Ishida had just done probably needed thousand times more courage than committing seppuku.

* * *

Notes:

The idea came from the historical fact in which Mitsunari was being displayed in front of Otsu-jo (Otsu Castle) after his capture. Of course…, historically they didn't strip him naked…

Another interesting fact, the historical Mitsunari is said to really have a woman-like body.

* * *

Well…, this chapter is still not long enough, I guess…

Apparently the white knight that I talked about earlier is not Konishi Yukinaga, but Tachibana Muneshige, Ginchiyo's husband. To be honest, I was a bit disappointed that Mitsunari won't get another seme. But that's okay… May be they would do a threesome… :p

Still…, I haven't completely discarded the idea of adding Konishi. What do you think? Should I add him to this fic?


	3. An Old Acquaintance

Caged Heart

Summary: Post-Sekigahara. Mitsunari was captured and his loyalty was tested. Ieyasu didn't believe that Mitsunari loyalty was without limit.

Pairing: one-sided Ieyasu/Mitsunari (I know I'm sick! XD), Kato Kiyomasa (Sengoku Musou 3 new character)/Mitsunari, others/Mitsunari (basically almost everyone loved Mitsunari)

Warning: Yaoi, uncommon pairing, torture, humiliation, sexual situations, Mitsunari abuse

Thanks to AngelEtty, Cadeja, azab for the review

Sengoku Musou © Koei

They tied him to a post in front of Otsu-jo, so that all persons who passed by would see him. Mitsunari bowed his head as far as he could. He didn't want people to see him in that kind of condition. What kind of samurai was he to allow himself being humiliated like this? What would Hideyoshi-sama say if he saw him like this?

People started to gather around him and whispering.

"Isn't that Ishida Mitsunari?"

"It can't be! He's a samurai. They would never go this far in treating a samurai!"

"This is really cruel..."

"He deserves that! He killed thousands of people..."

Yeah..., perhaps he deserved it...

"This is sengoku era. It is common to kill people."

"Could this be for committing adultery? I heard he slept with Yodo-dono."

What?! That's not true!

"The two were really close with Taiko-sama! I wonder if they had poisoned him."

"And they are trying to use Hideyori-sama for their personal gain!"

"Hidoii..."

Mitsunari usually didn't really care what people say about him. But this time, it hurt. He didn't know why.

"It seems that the rumor is true... Hideyori is Ishida's son!"

Mitsunari could not stand this any longer. He didn't care what they said about him, but Hideyori-sama was Hideyoshi-sama's son. Or… At least, Hideyoshi-sama had made it clear to him!

"Hideyori-sama is… Hideyoshi-sama's son!!!" Mitsunari spoke, his voice was shaking with anger.

"Whoa… he speaks!"

"What a shameless man…"

He gritted his teeth, "I don't care what you think about me, but you shouldn't doubt Hideyoshi-sama's word..." he said with an almost inaudible voice.

* * *

Ieyasu stared at the distant naked figure from the balcony of Otsu castle. He really didn't want to do this, but Mitsunari had forced him to do so. The boy's action was punishable to death. He really didn't want to kill Ishida, but if he didn't give him a dead sentence, his retainers would feel dissatisfied. Ieyasu could only lighten his punishment if he decided to cooperate.

"Tono, you got a letter from Osaka." Tadakatsu handed the letter to his lord.

Ieyasu opened the seal and read it. He sighed.

"Is there something wrong?"

"It's about Ishida Mitsunari."

"Do they demand for his release?"

Ieyasu shook his head, "On the contrary…, Yodo-dono said they had nothing to do with Ishida's action. She told me to punish him as I see fit…"

Tadakatsu was startled a bit. Ishida might not be the nicest person around, but after all his dedication to the Toyotomi, how could they just throw him away like an old sandal? It's not like no one knew she had been in communication with him!

"Poor Mitsunari..., he is left to take the blame..."

"Tono..., what do you plan to do with him?"

Ieyasu was silent for a moment, "It would be a waste to kill a man such as him…"

"Unless he denies Yodo-dono's statement, his action would be considered as a rebellion which is punishable to death."

"I know, Tadakatsu… It would be easier for us…and for him if he weren't being so stubborn…"

"Is that why you go that far on torturing him? It's just so unlike you…"

* * *

Mitsunari had no longer paid attention to anything surround him. He felt dizzy. The sun was scorching his body, burning his pale skin. He was sweating excessively and the sweats were seeping into his wounds from earlier whipping. If it wasn't because he was tied to a pole, he would not be able to stand any longer. His throat was as dry as a chalk. He needed water. He hadn't had any for quite sometimes.

When he thought he was about to pass out, he felt something cool touched his lip. Someone held a bowl of water in front of his face. Without hesitation, the thirsty Mitsunari moved his head forward and drank it. That kind hearted individual helped him until the bowl was empty.

After he had finished his drink, Mitsunari looked up at the gentleman's face. He was horrified. It was Kato Kiyomasa, his enemy! Mitsunari suddenly felt furious at the man, and at himself, for taking a favor from the enemy. He spat at the man's face, which earned him a punch on his face from the guard.

"How dare you!"

The guard raised his hand to hit him again, but Kato held him.

"You're as stubborn as ever…" Kato said, "Why haven't you killed yourself and let yourself being disgrace like this?"

"Why would I want to kill myself and let you celebrate my death?"

"You won't have a chance to live, Ishida... At the end, they will kill you... Why bother enduring the shame?"

"You would never know what will happen next, Kato..." Mitsunari said coldly.

Kato was silent. He just stared at him with unreadable expression. It made him feel uncomfortable. He threw away his head and blushed.

Suddenly, Kato took off his waistband and used the tiger fur, which he wore around his waist, to cover his exposed manhood. This action made Mitsunari startled…and confused…

"Wh...why do you do this?" he asked.

"Why should I answer you, while I could never know what is inside that head of yours?" Kato said as he fastened the waistband around Mitsunari's waist.

"I don't need your pity..." Mitsunari said.

"I don't pity you... I don't understand why you defended Hideyori-sama earlier, but I appreciate that."

"Idiot..., you've just answered my question."

Again..., Kato was silent, "Whatever..." he said.

It seemed he realized no one could outsmart Mitsunari when it came to words…

"However..., If you try to mess with the Toyotomi again…," he moved his face closer to Mitsunari's "I will cut your cock with this hand and kill you!"

This time, Mitsunari didn't give a snarky remark.

"But it's not like that you'll have another chance, so it doesn't matter."

The older man turned his back on him and left. Kato was an idiot. No matter how many times he explained, the guy would not believe that he had no bad intention towards the Toyotomi. But it was probably because he was not trustworthy enough. After all of the bad things he'd done, he wouldn't blame anyone for not being able to trust him. He had no regret, though…

* * *

Notes:

Otsu-jo: Otsu castle, where Mitsunari met Ieyasu after his captured

Yodo-dono: Azai Chacha, Hideyoshi's concubine

Hideyori: Hideyoshi's heir

Kanpaku-Taiko - Title given to Hideyoshi by The Emperor. He was often called Kanpaku-denka (denka is something like His Highness), Taiko-denka after he had retired. Taiko means Retired Kanpaku.

Hidoi: cruel

Tono: My Lord

* * *

Finally, Kiyomasa made an appearance!!!

Sorry for the late update! I am really busy lately with projects! I hope you can understand.

I'm currently searching for an internship position. Can anyone help me?

There is a villainous employee in my university. Many students, who got jobs by their own efforts, had had their jobs taken by that old hag. Then, she would give the jobs to the students whom she likes. It is really frustating... Especially when you know most of her golden children are less capable than you...


End file.
